Letter To Cammie
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Zach leaves Gallagher Acadamy, and Roseville as well. Nothing was left behind except for an envelope with Cammie's name written on it. Two part one-shot! First story in the Gallagher Girls category so please R&R!
1. Part One: Zach's Note

_This is my first Gallagher Girls story. I wrote this about a month ago, and wasn't sure if I should post or not, I was like, "What the heck, I'll never know if anyone likes it if I don't attempt." So please tell me what you think. This is** not** my best work, I have done better. Usually my stories are longer than this. This is a one-shot, so there will be no other chapters to this story. Thanks for reading, and please review! I may do other Gallagher Girls stories, and I promise my writting will be at 100% instead of 75% like it is in this story!_

_**Summary: **__Zach leaves Gallagher Acadamy, and Roseville as well. Nothing was left behind except for an envelope with Cammie's name written on it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Gallagher Girls, just like all the other authors on this site, I own nothing, besides this particular story._

* * *

_**Letter To Cammie**_

Zachary Goode, or Zach for short sealed the cream colored envelope with a sticker. And on the back, with that handwriting of his, he scribbled down the name of Cameron Morgan on it. He crouched down to the floor and slide it gently under the door as if it was a very fragile document, and needed care.

Looking around the empty halls, as he was making his way down the stairs of the Gallagher Academy and then made his way towards the secret passage that lead to an entrance outside, with nothing but the clothes on his back and the small bag the dangled off of his left shoulder.

Zach had disappeared into the descending snow. He was leaving the boarding school, and had hope to never return to Roseville again. Only worry on his mind was if that note was never received.

o0o

"Cam," Macey said rushing to one of her best friends trying to catch up with her. "Stay still, you've got a strand of hair right... one sec... there you go all better!"

"Macey, not everything has to be a fashion crisis!" Cameron Morgan let a smile grow on her cheeks as she looked at Macey, but it had faded as she stopped to dig through her bag pulling out papers. "By the way, have you seen Zach anywhere? He hasn't shown up to any of his classes and I have all his homework to give him... he's not sick is he? Gallagher Girls never get sick!"

"No I haven't, I've been in all your classes too Cam, I know you got his work. And wouldn't the term be Gallagher _Boy_? Zach is... Zach... he probably got called out of class by your mother or something... did you check his dorm?"

"Been there, done that," Cammie said. "Bex and Liz have been looking for him too!"

A smile formed on Macey's lips. "Cammie, just calm down... worrying causes wrinkles! Now come on, I need help with COW homework!"

Macey pulled Cammie upstairs into their dorm, where Liz sat on her bed studying, and Bex just stared at a small piece of paper. Macey shut the door behind them and threw her bag onto Liz's bed, politely asking for help.

"What'cha got there Bex?" Cammie asked throwing her bag on the floor next to her bed and then lying belly down on her blankets. Bex stretched her arm over the few inches of floor that separated the two's beds. Cammie grabbed the cream paper out of her friend's grip.

"It's for you. I nearly stepped on it as I entered. I didn't open it... yet. But if you're not gonna do that, then hand it over and allow me!"

Cammie rolled her eyes at her friend. She dug her fingernail under the sticker that sealed the paper shut, forcing it open. Cammie pulled out a typed paper. And her eyes searched the paper as she carefully read it, ignoring Bex's questions on what it is.

_Dear Cammie,_

_Honestly, I'm sorry is really all I got to say. But I have to tell you more, knowing you and your friends would probably start looking for me if I don't. I have ran away. _

_I'm running away from being Zachary Goode. From being the son of _her_. From my past and what is to happen in my future. I have to leave. I just have to._

_Don't be foolish Gallagher Girl. Don't come looking for me, I mean it. Keep in mind that curiosity killed the cat. I'm hiding, and you of all people should know when a pavement artist does not want to be seen, you won't see them. You've passed so many danger signs without looking... you're careless when it comes to that stuff... it's like you want to die. Get this straight Cammie, this is a danger sign, one that you don't want to cross... stay away is that clear?_

_I probably won't be back to the academy, so please do tell your mother that I am dropping out. We probably will never see each other again, but don't get too excited about that! It's my time to go. I need to create a future that is based on my future, and not my past! I need to change everything. Today is my opportunity to do so! I'm so sorry! Good luck with the Circle of Cavan! -Z_

"So who's it from?" Liz questioned, but like the other questions they had asked, Cammie didn't hear it. It was like she was in a completely different world, and was lost in it. Cammie least expected to receive a letter from Zach, especially one about running away, and he may never see her again. She was shocked.

"Earth to Cammie!" Bex said, placing her hand on Cammie's shoulder, and violently shaking her. "What's going on?"

Tears sprang into Cammie's eyes, and began to drizzle down her cheeks. Cammie shoved the paper into Bex's face. She couldn't speak. Bex's eyes traveled side to side reading the paper. She handed it to Macey and Liz, and gave Cammie a hug. Once the other two read it, the gave their heartbroken friend a hug as well.

Cammie's eyes had burned and stung from the hot, salty tears that lied in her eyes. Zachary Goode was gone forever.


	2. Part Two: Waitress's Advice

_****Here is the second part of the story! I wasn't going to do this but a lot of you wanted more, so here you go! There will **not**be a Part Three. Though I am most likely to write more Gallagher Girls stories in the future, I'm talking probably March. Thank you to all of you who has given me their feedback and support into writing Part Two. I know it's short, but all well. I think this chapter was written better than the first part, what do you think?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Gallagher Girls, but I do own this story, Letter To Cammie.  
_

* * *

_**Letter To Cammie:**_

_**Part Two**_

The snow fell hard. Virginia was having one of the worst snow storms they have ever seen. Visibility was just a foot or two in front of you. The state was having a white out no doubt.

Zach brushed the snow off of his clothes as he entered a small coffee shop in the town of Bracey, VA. He wa just about to cross the border into North Carolina. He had a long journey to travel and with the weather being so cold, it was hard to stay warm. His body temperature had been dropping by the second.

" Can I get you anything Sir?" The waitress asked. The shop was well heated. It was the perfect place to warm up from the freezing weather, but the shop was empty besides for him and a few employees. " The weather is very bad today. I never seen it snow like this before, you sure look cold. We are having a special today due to the blizzard. Hot chocolate and regular coffee in size small are being sold for fifty cents. It's a pretty good bargain if you ask me."

Zach reached into is pocket and dropped two quarters onto the counter. The metal circles danced as the landed. The waitress collect the coins and placed them into the cash register. She smiled at Zach, waiting for him to give her his order. Zach cleared his throat. " I guess I'll have a small hot chocolate."

The lady walked way for a second a came back with his cup, and placed it in front of him, as he took a seat on the stool and unzipped his jacket. She then pulled out his receipt. Her dark blue eyes were immediately drawn to the sweater vest he was wearing, which he had forgotten to take off and put on normal clothes.

"You're awfully far from school," She said looking at the Gallagher Girl crest on his uniform. "That's in Roseville, right? What are you doing here in Bracey? I didn't think students of your class would be playing hooky."

"Life's too complicated. I needed to get away," He told the waitress.

"Life is complicated. That's the point of it. It's like a game. You have to play the cards right. Everything happens for a reason. Everyone struggles with life, some more than others. That can't be the reason with you are at the opposite end of the state. What's the _real_ reason. Parents can't be it, can it? You do go to a boarding school, which is for girls in the first place. Is that the problem? Maybe a particular girl in mind? Particular man in mind?"

"God no!" Zach replied to the last guess the waitress said. "It's something you wouldn't understand Miss."

"Well, I can't help you out without knowing what the problem is," She said. She reached for a plate of cookies on the opposite side of the register. "Take one, they're free. You're going to need something to eat since you have a long way to travel back."

"No thank you. I'm not going back."

"You teenagers are tough people get through, huh? I know how you feel, I just graduated from high school two years ago. This job hardly pays good enough to pay for college," Her eyes wandered over to the small cup with "TIPS" labeled on it, with only a dime inside. "But it will do until I get my degree I guess. Are you dropping out? If so, don't! It will ruin your life! A good friend of mine dropped out of school, to let you know, she's not doing so hot and regrets it very much. Do me, and yourself a favor, go back! The problems you are facing right now is just part of the game. It's part of your destiny. Now finish your drink and get out of my shop! You have a life to live!" The waitress stopped talking to Zach as a couple had entered the shop. Without hesitation, she went to them to get their orders.

Like the young lady had said, you have to face your problems, deal with it, and get over it. Once the cup was empty, Zach reached into his pocket and dropped a twenty dollar bill in to the waitress's tip jar. The waitress's eyes widen. She gave the couple their order and walked to him.

"What are you doing there?" She asked. "You don't have to do that."

Zach had ignored her question and comment. "What did you say you were planning on becoming? I don't think you mentioned it."

"I'm studying on becoming a counselor," She told him. Zach zipped up his jacket.

"I should've known," He said and walked out, dropping his empty cup in the trash can. The lady smiled as he left. She knew he had taken her advice.

Zach had left to return to Gallagher Academy in Roseville, to return back to his life as Zachary Goode. He left thinking of all the cons in his life, and didn't even bother to notice the pros until he met the girl in her early twenties. He knew for sure that she was getting a good education, and would be a great counselor one day from her marvelous help he had given her.

o0o

The phone had rung in Cammie's dorm room. Liz was the first to answer. "Hello?" She said into the speaker, and a smile formed on her face. A big smile. "Cammie, it's for you!"

Cammie grabbed the phone from from Liz. And a smile of relief fell on her face. She had been crying for the last few hours, and now the tears stopped flowing down her face. He was coming back.


End file.
